To love a Malfoy
by The fishes
Summary: Drastoria, picks up from the end of Dragon Pox.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new fic. Drastoria, hope you like it. Characters belong to J.K. while the story belongs to me.**

Astoria Greengrass had never liked Draco Malfoy. In school that obnoxious boy was nothing more than a pampered brat, although in their last year she had defended and that was only because she _always_ stood up against bullies and people were bullying him.

Yes, he had been polite to her back then but she still did not like him, till she met him again at Potter Manor. The Malfoy she knew was gone, and in his place was this caring, down-to-earth albeit a little formal person that she could actually talk to. She did not know what possessed her to go hug Malfoy in the hospital, as he sat near Teddy's bed waiting for Teddy to wake up, but she did and she was glad. When she had looked at Draco then, it was as if he had bared his soul to her and something in her wanted to heal him, wanted to make him whole again.

Over the course of the month, she had developed a healthy friendship with Draco Malfoy. She wouldn't shy away from saying that she was a little attracted to him but he never asked her out, in the end she had to ask him out for lunch. The date was good, she enjoyed his company, she was looking forward to Friday and that was how Daphne found her on Friday night.

Astoria jumped as Daphne apparated right into her room. "Daphne!" She exclaimed, "Do you not have any manners? You should have knocked instead of apparating straight into my room!"

Daphne gave her sister a look over and arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? You want to wear those ear rings with that dress? Do you want the man to take one look at you and go back home?"

"Har. Har. You are _so_ funny, Daph." Astoria replied going back to getting ready for the date.

"Do what you want. When have you ever listened to me?" Daphne said as she sat on Astoria's bed.

Astoria paused for a moment. "Which ear rings would you prefer, if you were wearing this dress?" she asked Daphne.

"The gold leaf shaped ones. And I would avoid a necklace." Daphne replied nonchalantly.

There was momentary silence in the room as Astoria tried on the ear rings and Daphne hummed a tune.

"Who is this man you are going out on a date with? Another good for nothing Healer?" Daphne asked.

"No." Astoria replied, "And not all healers are good for nothing. Your husband is one too, in case you forgot."

"I know, I am related to the only two good healers at the moment." Daphne said with a smirk.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, who is this man?"

"Draco. I am going out with Draco."

Daphne's eyes bulged out.

"Draco as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Well, you can't." Daphne stated matter- of- factly.

"Why the hell not?" Astoria asked, turning around to look at her sister.

"Do you not remember the way he treated Pansy?" she asked.

Astoria folded her hands on her chest and leaned against the vanity table, waiting for Daphne to continue.

"He used her and then left her. Pansy did everything he asked of her. Pansy is not stupid, but the way he treated her! Tori, you deserve better."

"People change, Daph." Astoria pointed out softly.

"I know that but I don't want you to be hurt, any other guy would be fine but Malfoy being the over entitled prat that he is might treat you as his plaything and I will not allow that."

"Daphne, do you trust my judgment?" Astoria asked changing her strategy.

Daphne huffed, "Of course, I do."

"Then I will be fine. In any case, if something goes wrong and he treats me badly, you know I am more than capable of making his life hell, not to mention Theo and you would have his neck too."

Daphne smiled. "Of course, I would! You are my baby sister."

Astoria laughed before going over to hug Daphne. "Trust me Daphne, he has changed."

Daphne cupped Astoria's cheek lovingly, "For your sake and his, especially his, I hope he has."

Astoria laughed, "I love you Daph! But what are you doing here on a Friday evening?"

"Theo has to travel for work; I didn't like being alone at home, thought I would stay here for the night."

"Oh! Well then, make yourself at home."

Daphne stuck her tongue out. "It's good though," she mused idly. "I can personally threaten Draco to treat you better, now that I am here."

Astoria rolled her eyes when the bell tinkled. She jumped up nervously, "Daph, I look fine, right?"

Daphne smirked at Astoria as she got up and left the room to open the front door for their guest as Astoria turned to check on herself in the mirror.

 **So, a lousy first chapter, however, I do hope that you like it. Please do read and review. Happy Reading.**

 **The fishes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had stared at the switch for fifteen minutes before courage found him and forced him to press the tiny button. He checked the bouquet again, it was quite exquisite, arranged by his mother and made of flowers picked from her own garden. He waited nervously for what seemed like an eternity for Astoria to open the door, only that the person smiling threateningly at him from the door was Daphne Nott.

"Hi, Draco." Daphne said smiling sweetly from the door. "Do come in, Astoria would come along in a while."

Draco's voice died in his throat as he silently entered Astoria's living room. "Do sit." Daphne said as she plopped down on a couch facing him. Draco was forced to sit on the couch behind him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Daphne came straight to the point. "So, why didn't you tell me that you were taking Astoria out on a date when you met us for dinner on Monday?"

"I-" Draco's voice came out strangled, everyone knew how protective Daphne was of her family, he cleared his throat. "I didn't really know that I would be taking her out on a date. I asked her out on Tuesday and I haven't met the two of you since."

Daphne nodded, thoughtfully. "You are not a bad sort." She stated plainly, "But you treat my sister the way you treated Pansy and I promise you, I will make your life hell."

Draco nodded, "I do believe that we are not 16 anymore, Daphne. I would never dream of hurting your sister."

"DAPHNE NOTT! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh shoot!" Daphne muttered before getting up hurriedly.

"You locked her in?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Of course I did, I needed some time to talk to you without interruption."

"Didn't she know that you have locked her in?"

"Of course not, she was getting ready. I didn't think it would take so much of time." Daphne said opening the door.

On the other side of the door stood Astoria Greengrass in all her anger induced glory.

"Daphne Theodore Nott-"

"Oh hey Tori, look Draco is here. I guess I would leave the two of you alone." Daphne said hurriedly before pushing Draco towards the door and disappearing into the kitchen.

Astoria blushed, embarrassed that Draco had to witness such a scene.

"Hi." Astoria said blushing deeply, as she shyly tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

Draco smirked. "That was really funny. I think Daphne is going to live under a rock to hide from you."

Astoria grinned. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Draco said before remembering the bouquet in his hands. "These are for you."

"Thank you." Astoria said, receiving the bouquet gracefully before she started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Astoria, are you alright?"

"I am fine-" *sneeze* "Excuse me. Let me ju-" *sneeze* "Excuse me again. Put these-" *sneeze*

"Maybe you should sit down first." Draco said, as he noticed the sudden reddening of Astoria's cheeks and nose. "Looks like you are getting down with a cold. Let me call Daphne for help, while I go make soup for you." He said before calling out for Daphne.

When Daphne entered the room Astoria was still holding on to the bouquet of white lilies and sneezing uncontrollably, she looked up at her sister with watery eyes. Daphne pulled away the bouquet from her, setting it up on the table before summoning a vial of an anti-allergic potion.

"You are allergic to Lilies?" Draco asked eyes wide.

Astoria nodded, trying to regain her normal breathing and composure.

"I am so sorry." Draco said sounding horrified, "I had no idea. Are you alright? I think you should rest, we can reschedule for later this week."

Daphne smirked at Astoria who glared back at her sister before turning to Draco.

"No, no. I am fine. Let's go." She said standing up and brushing her dress.

Draco looked at Astoria, with her red cheeks and nose and watery eyes, she looked beautiful just the way she was, his stomach fluttered pleasantly. He smiled at her before taking her hand and apparating to a lane near her favourite restaurant in muggle London.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked beaming at him.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Ginny Weasley kind of dropped in the hint to me when I was visiting Teddy and she was babysitting him." Astoria nodded with a smile before tugging at Draco's hand and pulling him in.

Dinner was wonderful, conversation flowed effortlessly. Astoria and Draco were equally matched at intelligence however their core personalities balanced each other out. While Draco more often than not was a withdrawn man who was not very expressive but aware of a person's reactions, Astoria was a very passionate speaker as well as a good listener. It was much later in the evening, as Draco escorted Astoria to her doorstep that he realized that it had been a long time since he had been so at ease with someone. He was looking forward to meeting her again.

"I had a lovely time Draco. Thank you." Astoria said, turning to smile at Draco. He smiled back.

"So, will there be another date?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed, "Why don't you owl me about it? I guess I will see you tomorrow at Andromeda's place."

Draco grinned at her. His eyes bulged out in surprise when Astoria stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Draco."

 **So, another lousy chapter. But pileeeeez read and review. Happy Reading.**

 **Love,**

 **The fishes**


	3. Chapter 3

**19** **th** **December 2002**

Winter had come suddenly that year and for the first time in years Draco was excited about Christmas. He whistled a tune as he walked around the Manor leisurely. Astoria was spending the holidays with her family, she would be moving to her family home the next day. Draco had met her the day before as tonight was a boy's night out. Teddy would be arriving the next day to spend 3 days with him before going to Potter's home. He would obviously be coming back for lunch on Christmas. Life had taken a happy turn for Draco Malfoy and he couldn't be more grateful.

He wandered about killing time, when he came across _that_ room. The door was locked, like always but everything came rushing back to Draco. The way Bellatrix had shoved him in, the way his father had tried to stop her but failed. The way she had lashed out at everyone, injuring both his parents, Professor Snape and two other death eaters. He remembered how she had chased him around the room, like a predator playing with its prey before going in for the kill. Draco stood rooted at the spot, finding it difficult to breathe till Blaise clapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Woah! I had been calling your name for a while now. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk."

"In your own home?"

Draco shrugged, before continuing down the hall to reach the fireplace, so that they could floo to the DragonFire which was famous for its quirky cocktail mixes. Blaise fell in step with Draco. "You were staring at that door, like you had seen a ghost. I stood there for a minute before getting your attention."

Draco nodded, not really wishing to comment on it. His head reeled with image after image of torture. Blaise pulled his hand to stop him. "Just so you know, it wasn't your fault. You were caught in a tight spot and you did the best you could. Okay?"

Draco nodded, trying to let go of the memories as he exhaled loudly. "You ready for a night of drunken revelry?" Blaise asked with a mischievous smile. Draco grinned. Draco, Theo and Blaise had made it a ritual of sorts to meet at least once in a month. It helped them, though they generally discussed business and sports and gossiped a little about their other house mates; it was a happy change of sorts for all of them.

It was around 2:00 in the morning when the three ex-slytherins walked out of a rundown pub in Diagon Alley. They had started the evening as civilized individuals at the DragonFire restaurant. But restaurant closed down at midnight, so they left and entered the first pub they could see. The three friends staggered to the park next to the pub. Blaise immediately claimed a swing, swinging lightly as he sang "He is a jolly good fellow." Draco grinned as he squatted on the grass, his back resting on the leg of a bench, as he looked up to admire the stars. Theo sat on the bench staring straight ahead of him and as he hummed the same song Blaise was singing. The three friends sat in silence for a while.

"Daphne wants a child." Theo said suddenly.

Blaise dragged his feet to stop swinging and stared at Theo. Draco continued to gaze at the stars not really fazed by the idea, Daphne and Theo had been married for two years now.

"Don't you think, you are a bit too young?" Blaise asked.

Theo shrugged. "What do you want?" Draco asked not bothering to loom away from the stars.

"I don't know, I don't think Daphne and I are mentally prepared for a child, right now."

Draco looked at Theo, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am a healer Draco. I still have to deal with patients who are suffering from the after effects of the war. I still have to deal with people, I helped torture. I- I- still can't sleep at night. Daphne has trouble sleeping too. A baby needs a lot of patience. I don't think we are emotionally prepared to do right by a baby."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"But Theo if that is your reason for not having a baby. Do you think, you will ever be emotionally prepared enough for a baby?" Blaise asked.

Theo sighed. His silence being the answer. He didn't know what to say.

"If I may, Theo." Draco started, "I know where your concern is coming from. But from what I have experienced with Teddy. A child is what is right with the world and they help heal you, at least Teddy helped heal me."

"That is all fair Draco. But will you, consciously bring a child to the kind of world that we live in?" Theo asked softly.

"But everyone knows that we helped protect the students at Hogwarts." Blaise interjected.

"Yes but they don't really want to believe it. Draco and I are death- eaters by association and that won't change. What is the point of inflicting such blame and hate on an innocent child?"

"But that doesn't mean that we give up." Blaise argued. "Draco, back me up here. It really doesn't mean that we stop loving and living. The muggleborns and half- bloods would have been wiped out had they believed in this during both the wars."

Draco sighed. "Theo is not wrong Blaise. Why would we want to bring our children to a world that hates them?" Blaise opened his mouth to argue but Draco held his hand up. "But Theo, you must understand, that only our children could help end the hate. We can raise them to be different from us. To show the world that they are different from us, our children will forge their own future. Teddy is a living proof of the times that are changing. Just think about it, you don't need to have a child right now. But don't let hate be a reason to not have a child at all."

Theo nodded thoughtfully before checking his watch. His eyes bulged. "Daphne would kill me!" He exclaimed loudly, "It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

Blaise laughed, "You are whipped." He said teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Theo countered, "Wait till you are married this December, we will talk about whipping then."

Draco and Blaise laughed. The three men shook hands with each other Blaise and Theo turned on the spot to apparate home and Draco was left behind all alone. Where was his home? Where could he go? He didn't want to go back to the manor. He knew his night would be plagued with nightmares. It was too late to go to Andromeda's place and sleep on Teddy's rocking chair. As- Astoria! He could go to her. She was a healer, she would know how to make it all go away, with that thought in mind, Draco turned on the spot.

Astoria was woken up by the frantic ringing of her call bell. She rolled out of bed, almost losing her balance and looked at the bedside clock. It was almost 3:15 in the morning. She swore, promising to herself that whoever it was better had a good reason to wake her up at this ungodly hour or she would hex him into oblivion. Grumbling to herself she opened the door to find Draco Malfoy hanging on the door frame.

"Draco?!"

"Astoria!" He exclaimed happily and before she could so much as move a muscle he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What are you doing here? At this hour?" She asked him as soon as he released her face.

"I. Couldn't. Sleep." He replied cheerfully, punctuating each word with a kiss. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her bedroom.

"Draco, are you alright?" Astoria asked in alarm, as he pulled her along.

"I am fine." He slurred, "I promise I won't do anything. I just want to sleep." He said turning to face her, his eyes full anguish, haunted by demons of his past. "I-I- I won't worry you or anything. Will you just make me sleep? I just want to sleep." He choked, his filling with unshed tears.

She sighed, "Oh Draco!" she said, as she stepped near him, engulfing him in a hug. Draco dropped his head to her neck, kissing it softly. Electricity and compassion coursed through Astoria in equal measures. She wanted to make his pain go away but she somehow, desired him even in his despair.

She pulled him to her bed. He flopped down on one side and watched her steadily with heavy lidded eyes as she walked around the bed to get to the other side. She got under the sheets and laid out an arm for him. "Come here." She said softly. She was smaller than Draco but somehow she was able to pull him in her arms, lay his head between her neck and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body. Draco buried his head in her arms, the shadow of his beard tickling her skin. He kissed her skin lightly. Her arm gripped his shoulder as her other hand caressed his hair. She kissed his hair.

His hands travelled down the side of her waist till it reached the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up, resting his hand on the exposed skin. Astoria sucked in a sharp breath. Draco continued placing feather light kisses on her neck and collarbone and there was only so much that she could take. She pulled his face to hers, crashing her lips against his in need. They kissed each other hungrily, moving in tandem. Draco was now on top of her kissing her neck, face, lips with a passion that matched her own.

Her hands tugged at his shirt and he obliged, ripping his shirt away, but before she could see him, touch him, feel his skin properly, he had pulled her up in a sitting position and was tugging at her shirt. With his help she was able to pull out her shirt. In the dim light of the night lamp on the side of her bed, Astoria could see Draco's eyes were dark with desire as they roved over her body. She was mesmerised with his eyes, full of longing for her.

He pulled her to him, crushing his lips on her as he fell back. He flushed her body to his; the feel of her soft skin against his chest was driving him crazy. He fumbled with her bra, kissing her shoulder, as she bit his collarbone. Once the bra came off, Astoria broke their kiss and sat up, straddling him. His hands massaged her sides, as he moved them from her hips to cup her breasts and back again. She threw her head back and moaned. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him; she blushed at the intensity in his gaze. His hands tightened around her waist.

She lowered her eyes to his chest, and saw the long white scar, starting from his shoulder and ending at the curve of his hips. She looked at Draco who was watching her cautiously. She traced the scar with her fingers as he let his head fall back with a sigh and closed his eyes. Suddenly, she was gripped with a mad desire to make him alright. She kissed every inch of that scar with a burning passion. Draco moaned, as he pulled her to him. He rolled them over, kissing her hungrily, his hands on her breasts. Before they knew it, Draco was sucking her breast as she moaned with need and desire. He kissed her stomach softly, licking her deep naval.

He looked up and she protested. "Astoria?" He asked running his hand softly between her legs, rubbing her soft core through the fabric.

"Do you have your wand?" She asked almost pleadingly.

He shook his head. "It is in my coat. I left it on your couch."

"Damn!"

"Where is your wand?"

"On the couch with your wand."

"Do you have any muggle contraceptive things?"

She shook her head. Disappointment and elation running through her in equal measures; Disappointment because she really wanted him and they wouldn't be able to be together that morning, because both refused to get away from the other's skin. Elation because he cared enough about her to want to have sex with her properly, with contraception to ensure her safety. Her trainer at Mungo's always told them that if a man refuses to use protection during sex, he was not to be trusted and dumping him would be a better option.

"Well, I was here to get some sleep in the first place." Draco said with a shrug before rolling away from her. She touched his shoulder, not ready to let him get away from her. Before they knew it, they were back in each other's arms kissing each other ardently.

"I want you so much." He whispered softly, "But I am too lazy to get out of the bed to go get my wand." He said with a lopsided grin. In reality, he just couldn't bear to part with her touch even for a few seconds. She nodded, "I know." She whispered back before kissing his ear. He laughed and pulled her in his arms. "I guess we should sleep."

She pouted, but then wriggled out of his arms and laid her arm out. "Come on then, let's sleep." He laughed, before rolling over in her arms, putting his arms around her as he ardently kissed her chest before sucking on a breast. Astoria caressed his hair, and before she knew it, he was fast asleep in her arms. His lips around her breast, sucking it in his sleep; he looked like an innocent child to her. All his worries cast away; he looked so at peace, she kissed his hair softly. They had been dating for a little over 3 weeks and people would say this is too soon but that night as Astoria pressed her lips to his hair, she realized that she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

 **AN: So, another chapter done. Please do read and review. It always helps to know what you think about it. Happy reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria woke up and the first thing she saw was his soft platinum blond hair and inhaled his musky scent. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. This had been her ritual for six months now. Draco would at times turn up at her place and stay the night. She smiled at the memories of the night before, running her fingers along the scratch marks on his back. He stirred, his arms instinctively tightening around her body as he kissed her neck and chest.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear, nibbling it, his weight pinning her to the bed.

"The morning indeed is good." She replied with a mischievous cheeky smile.

He laughed, before rolling off her. "Sex is never off your mind is it?" He asked laughing still.

"Nope. Never. I am not a lady, I am a shameless vixen."

"I can vouch for that."

"Hey!" Astoria protested, swatting his shoulder.

He stopped laughing and mock glared at her, "You did not just do that!"

"What did I do?" She asked innocently, "This?" and swatted him again on his shoulder.

"This is on, Greengrass!" Draco said, "Here, deflect this." He said swatting her shoulder. "And this." He said swatting her shoulder again.

Soon there was a full on swat- war. Astoria was pinned to Draco's side, which meant she could only use one hand while Draco could use both of his hands.

"This is unfair!" She said giggling madly, "I can't use both my hands."

"Well, you should have thought about that, before picking up a fight with the big guy."

Astoria snorted, trying to stem her laughter and Draco playfully swatted her some more but Astoria wriggled as she laughed and Draco accidentally hit her breast. It didn't hurt at all but Draco did not know that, he immediately pulled Astoria to him and kissed her breast.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Draco said pressing feather light kisses on her breast. "Does it hurt?" he asked in between the kisses.

"Yes." Astoria said with a pout.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here" She said pointing to her breast, Draco dutifully kissed the spot.

"And here." She said pointing to her chest, Draco kissed the spot. Her fingers kept pointing to different spots on her skin, her neck, her chin, the corner of her mouth. She could feel Draco's grin against her lips.

"You are such a minx." He whispered against her lips, "No, correction. You are my minx." He said before pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Draco and Astoria would gladly have let Rome burn to Nero's music, but her alarm clock went off and they groaned.

"I hate that thing." He said, glaring at the offensive device.

"Yes. Yes. I know. It stops you from having your way with me." Astoria said with a laugh, as she sat up in bed.

Draco rolled over to her, his hand gripping her waist, as he kissed her lower back. "Don't go." He muttered.

"Draco." She said almost pleadingly. He didn't say anything, just kissed his way up her spine.

"Tell them you are sick." He muttered seductively, tracing a pattern on her lower back with his finger.

She leaned into him, settling her head on his shoulder, as his hands wound around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

"Okay." She whispered, Merlin knew she was entitled to take a day off. In the 2 years since she had joined St. Mungo's, almost immediately after her graduation from Healer academy, she had rarely taken a personal day off.

They sat in silence; Draco kissed her shoulder and neck while she ran her fingers in his hair. As he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, she moaned, her hands tightening on his arms.

"But Draco." She said, in between laboured breaths. "Teddy is visiting you, today."

Draco flicked his wrist in the air, as if dismissing the subject and continued kissing her neck. He kissed her hair a couple of times before settling back in the bed with Astoria in his arms.

"We could do something together." He said thoughtfully, "The three of us could go to muggle London. The zoo or the park or something."

Astoria nodded, "Yes. I would like that. But before that, I need some beauty sleep and you need to go home and change and spend some time with Teddy alone. I will see you after lunch. Okay?"

Draco pouted and Astoria laughed, giving him a quick kiss. After many more kisses and laughs, Draco left Astoria on her bed and made his way home.

"Uncle Drake!" Teddy exclaimed jumping into Draco's arms and laughed as Draco threw him in the air.

"How is my favourite little person?"

"I am _five_ years old, Uncle Draco. I am a big boy now." Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Is that so? Well, then I guess big boys don't like chocolate chip muffins or a big bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate. I will just have to return it."

"No! Okay, maybe I am not that big." Teddy said quickly with an innocent smile.

"Well do you want to eat those now or do you want to go flying first?"

Teddy bit his lip as he thought hard about what he wanted. Draco watched him, thoroughly entertained. Merlin knew, Teddy was the most engaging child he had ever met, not to mention that Teddy was the only child he had ever met.

"I want to go flying first."

"Okay, champ. Let's go fly. You can fly on my broom today."

"Can we go fly over the forest?"

"Sure, thing."

Teddy whooped as they climbed higher in the air. He leant back and snuggled on Draco's chest and let his hands go, laughing all the while. They flew over the forest and Teddy chattered on about his summer and how excited he was about going to a new school.

"So, Aunt Andromeda is set? You will go to that muggle school?"

"Yeah."

"But why? There are magical schools for children these days. Doesn't Potter know about it?"

"He does. But Gran says, Mum and Granddad went to a muggle school, I should go too. She says, since Granddad was a muggle, I should know about the muggle world too."

"Your home is in a muggle neighbourhood, Teddy. You have a TV and those games with you. You even like that stupid sport where these nutters run around after just one ball, and what about that other sport? With a bat and a ball and everyone tries to stop the ball, crazy sports these muggles come up with."

Teddy laughed. He knew Draco criticised Football and Cricket in front of everyone, but secretly he enjoyed these sports.

"Yeah. But I would like to go to the muggle school too."

"But then you won't know anyone before you go to Hogwarts. You will have to make new friends at Hogwarts."

Teddy shrugged. "I would like that too. I like making new friends."

"Uncle Draco, how come I never see you at work?" Teddy asked suddenly.

Draco laughed. "Because I own a company, kid. I can take an off whenever I want to."

"So what do you do when you own a company?"

"Well, you meet a lot of people and try to sell a lot of products and when they buy those products you make money."

"So, what's a product?"

"Well, they could be anything, if someone else is making them for you and putting it up in a store it becomes a product like your clothes are products, or this broomstick is a product-"

"Or the boom-things at Uncle George's shop are products?"

"Yes. By the way, boom-things?"

"Yeah. Err… don't tell Gran or Mum. Uncle George says they will kill him, but he makes a lot of new things and mostly they go boom."

"And he lets you stay in that room?"

"Err… Not always, sometimes Uncle Ron, asks me to help him at the counter and on other times I help Uncle George, he asks me to add things and I do and then things go boom."

"How do they go boom?"

"Well, once he asked me to add a little bit of crushed wings, I added a handful and everything went boom. It was fun! We ended up with electric blue hair for two days, well he ended up with blue hair, I changed my look." Teddy said brightly. Draco shook his head in disbelief. He would soon pay a visit to George Weasley, and ensure Teddy's safety. They continued talking about everything under the sky.

Teddy and Draco entered the back garden after a morning of flying to find Andromeda and Narcissa in a deep conversation over something.

"Hello!" Teddy said, running to his Great Aunt Cissy and hugging her without even washing his muddy hands off. He gave her quick kisses on both her cheeks before standing still enough to let her survey him.

"Teddy!" Andromeda said sharply, "Why haven't you washed your hands young man?"

"Sorry, Gran." Teddy said before moving to wash his hands apologising to Narcissa for soiling her clothes but Narcissa stopped him.

"Nonsense. Come here Ted. _Scourgify._ See your hands are clean now." She said giving a quick kiss to Teddy. "I am sorry Andy, but you know I will spoil him rotten."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"So what do you ladies plan to do for the rest of the day?" Draco asked, picking up a muffin from the plate near him.

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa exclaimed, "You go wash your hands first, they are filthy."

"Relax, mum. Here. _Scourgify._ Happy?"

"Not quite. You are setting a bad example in front of Teddy."

"But Aunt Cissy, you just cleaned my hands like that." Teddy pointed out, looking up from his plate.

Andromeda laughed, "That's why I need to school him. He is too cheeky for his own good."

Narcissa mock glared at Teddy, before pulling his cheek, "You are also too charming. It will pay off."

Lunch was a pleasant affair that day. Post lunch Narcissa and Andromeda chose to go shopping while Draco took Teddy to the park near Astoria's home, promising to bring Teddy home for dinner.

Astoria was waiting for Draco and Teddy outside her apartment building. She gave a quick hug and kiss to Teddy before kissing Draco.

"Eww! Gross!" Teddy complained as the adults kissed.

"Give it a few years and you won't find it gross at all kid." Draco told Teddy.

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed, swatting his arm.

"What? It's a fact!"

"It's okay Tori. Dad says, someday all I would want to do would be to kiss a girl and he really doesn't to know me at that time." Teddy said with a shrug.

Draco burst out laughing. "When that time comes kid, even I would not want to talk to you, till you are over that period."

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed. "Don't worry Teddy. I will talk to you and I will make sure, your dad and Uncle listen to you too. I will ask your mum to help me too."

Teddy laughed. "Dad won't do anything to upset mum. She is scary when she is angry. Uncle Ron says dad is whipped. But why would he say that, mum never whips anyone?"

"Oh no. She doesn't Teddy. It's just a weird way to say that your dad loves your mum." Astoria said smoothly, her experience as a healer paying off.

"Oh! So, Uncle Draco are you whipped too?"

"Teddy! You shouldn't say that to people." Astoria reprimanded him as Draco tried hard to suppress his grin. They had reached the park and Teddy ran to the swing set as Astoria and Draco followed.

Teddy was sporting Platinum blonde hair and grey eyes today. Draco, Astoria and Teddy played on the swings, on the slide, they even played tag. Tired and sweaty, Draco and Astoria slumped on a bench as Teddy continued to play. The two watched him play in silence, their hands locked together.

"That's a very fine young boy you have got there." An old lady sitting next to them said, as she watched Teddy chase a squirrel around.

"Thank you ma'am." Draco said.

"You are doing quite well as parents, despite being so young. I always tell my daughter, that the sooner she had kids the better. I had her when I was 19. She is 25 and not interested in settling down at all, says she wants a career as a lawyer first."

"I am sure she considers a good career as settling down too. She will get married and have children as soon she feels ready for them." Astoria answered. "Career is a very important thing in a woman's life too."

"Do you work, dear?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I am a doctor."

"Oh that's all very well. But you, young man, you allow her to work? Don't you do anything respectable?" She asked Draco.

"He has a business empire to handle." Astoria replied politely, but Draco could sense her irritation.

"So, your husband does earn enough. Then why do you work? Don't you want to stay at home and raise that lovely boy of yours?"

Draco held Astoria's hand before replying, "I take care of our household, since the business is mine, I can work from home. She worked really hard to become a doctor; it would be quite unfair to force her to stay at home."

"You are lucky you have such a supportive husband. You should be grateful to him."

"Oh! I do express my gratitude in more than one way and he loves them all." Astoria said sweetly, running a hand over Draco's arm, the old woman jumped up from the bench, scandalised and trotted off, muttering darkly about how these modern day women with too much freedom were destroying the fabric of polite society.

"You really didn't have to do that." Draco muttered in Astoria's ear.

"Oh please! She deserved it. The way she was going on and on about how I shouldn't have a career, made my blood boil. What was her problem anyway?"

"She just thinks differently." Draco explained with a shrug, Astoria made a face. "Hey, its okay." Draco said nudging her shoulder. "Whatever she says doesn't affect us at all. Women in wizarding families have careers of their own."

"Not all women do. Look at Daphne, her mother-in-law allowed her to work because she had to create designs from home. Our mother impressed upon us since the start that we have to be good house-wives over and above everything else."

"We were supposed to know how to cook gourmet food, for special occasions. Daph still knows how to cook. I-"

"-would burn the sauce pan if someone asked you to boil some water?"

Astoria swatted his arm. "I survive on take- out. I don't like cooking food."

"That's okay." Draco said with a shrug, "We have house- elves and I am an excellent cook. Mum and I used to cook together. That was the only time I got to spend with her, away from all rules of polite society."

Astoria smiled sadly. "But your mother is a house-wife too. What if she expects a daughter-in-law who knows how to cook; someone who would leave her job to raise a family?"

"Nonsense. My mum expects nothing of the sort. When we get married, she would only want you to be true to yourself. No one would force you to leave anything you love. I love you Tori, I would never hurt you by asking you to choose between the things you love."

Astoria stared at Draco, stunned into silence. "What?" He asked, confused at her silence.

"You-you said-; Did you just say you love me and you think we will get married?"

"I-I-guess so." Draco said his mouth dry. "I mean, only if you want to marry me. No pressure."

"I think I would like that." Draco breathed a sigh of relief before his head snapped up.

"So, are you saying you would like to marry me?"

"Yeah. Someday I would like to marry you. Sooner rather than later."

"Okay, wait a minute. HEY! TEDDY!"

Teddy came running, "Yeah?"

"Remember the talk we had this afternoon?"

Teddy looked at him confused. "About the hippogriffs?"

"No, about you know, Tori and I?"

"Oh! Yeah that. I said I would do it."

"Yeah, well you need to do it now."

"Now? Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Teddy said with a shrug.

"Tori, can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Sure." Astoria said looking confusedly at Draco and Teddy.

Teddy held Astoria's hand and led her a few steps away, before stopping and beckoning her forward.

"Please marry my Uncle Draco. He really loves you. And he wants to marry you. Will you please marry, my Uncle Draco?"

Astoria turned to see Draco on his knees with a box in his hands. "YES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before running into Draco's arms. The ring was a Malfoy family heirloom and fit snugly on her finger, and right there in that moment, under a dusky sky, with a whooping and cheering Teddy Lupin, and Draco in his casual jeans and shirt and she in her ripped jeans and T-shirt, Astoria Greengrass was the happiest witch on Earth. She thought she needed a special proposal and the perfect dress and moment, but as she walked back, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy and a sleepy Teddy in his arms, she realized that she has had perfect moments, ever since she met Draco Malfoy.

 **AN: To be really honest, I was thinking of something else but then, I just got them engaged. Deal with it. I am dealing with it too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Do read and review. If you are new here and you like the story don't forget to favorite/follow. I update every week.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria pulled Draco's hand as they walked along the path to her childhood home, she made soothing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand as he fidgeted with his coat's button.

"Tori, is this really necessary? Why can't we just send them an owl about it?" Draco whined.

"Draco we have been putting this off for days now. Let's just get over with the announcement." Astoria said firmly.

"TORI!" Daphne screamed from the door, as she came running to the newly engaged couple. "It is so good to see you!" She said hugging her younger sister.

"Daph, you saw me two days ago!" Astoria said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and I saw the big ring too. Father is going to have a field day." Daphne chirped happily, giving Draco an evil smile.

"Astoria, I really think I should go." Draco said hurriedly.

"You stay where you are, Malfoy." Astoria said giving him a glare. "Our father is the most reasonable man, you will ever meet. Now come on."

"I won't bet on it." Daphne whispered to Draco, as she walked beside him. "She has been Daddy's little girl, she gets what she wants and you are the one who is planning to steal her. I would keep my wand ready if I were you."

Draco nodded, trying to look like the epitome of the self assured man he was trained to be. However, his heart thumped in his chest as they entered the Greengrass family home and walked towards the drawing room.

Astoria's parents were already sitting in the room with Theodore Nott. Daphne beamed at her husband and moved to sit by his side as Astoria went ahead to greet her parents. Mr. Greengrass was a jolly looking man, with a round belly and warm eyes, he came around as a father Christmas figure. But the resemblance to Father Christmas ended there, Greengrasses were famous for their temperament and duelling skills. Both Astoria and Daphne were very skilled duellists and Ethan Greengrass was famous for grievously injuring his opponents. Guinevere Greengrass on the other hand was slender and regal, with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She looked as delicate as Daphne did, but had a spine made of steel. Rumor was that she was the only worthy opponent Ethan ever met, that they were equally matched as far as magical skill was concerned.

Draco looked at the inmates of the room and realized he was in the presence of 4 very skilled duellists and one very manipulative duellist, Notts were nothing if not manipulative.

"Mother." Astoria said leading her mother to Draco. "You remember Draco Malfoy of course."

"Oh! Of Course I do, dear!" Her mother exclaimed, extending her hand to Draco.

Draco took her hand and kissed it lightly before murmuring, "Mrs. Greengrass. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear!" Mrs. Greengrass said with a soft laugh, "Do come and sit. I believe you have already met my husband."

Draco shook hands with Mr. Greengrass and sat on the couch right across the elder Greengrasses. He distinctly heard Daphne murmur "This is going to be fun."

After all the niceties were exchanged and tea was served, Mr Greengrass got straight to the point. "I believe you are courting my daughter, young Malfoy?"

Draco choked on his tea, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Astoria get up from his side, to join her mother and sister on the other side of the room. Theo got up to leave too but Mr. Greengrass asked him to stay where he was, as he was now a part of the family and would not be excused from important family matters.

"Well?" Mr. Greengrass asked impatiently.

"Ahem." Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I am courting your daughter, Sir."

"You are infamous with your affections towards women. Is that not true Theo?"

"Adolescent indiscretions should not be held against someone's character, Ethan."

"I would like you to say the same for your daughter some day." Mr. Greengrass said, "Now, as we have established, you have not always had the best intentions with women. What are your intentions as far as my daughter is concerned?"

"I would do nothing to dishonour her, Sir." Draco said, "I intend to marry her."

"You do? Are you asking me for permission? What would you do if I say no?"

Draco didn't dare peek at Theo, but he was sure that Theo was trying hard to hide his smirk.

"I am sorry to break tradition, Sir. I know I should have come to you first but I have already asked Astoria and she agreed."

Mr. Greengrass stood up so quickly, Draco was sure he would have upset the table in front of him, had it been anywhere nearer.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said politely, though his eyes glinted dangerously. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you, outside."

"Of course." Draco said standing up.

"After you then."

* * *

Daphne rushed to Theo with her mother and Astoria in tow, as soon as she spied her father and Draco leave.

"What happened?"

"Err… Draco told your father that he has already asked Astoria for her hand in marriage and that she agreed."

"HE DID?" Guinevere Greengrass shrieked. "and you agreed? Oh Tori!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"When did he ask you?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't have said anything for a long time had I not caught her with that ring. Look at it, it's beautiful!"

Mrs. Greengrass grabbed Astoria's hand as Theo glided away from the conversation, he could still hear the excited squeals from his mother in law and wife about the beautiful ring. Women! He thought shaking his head, as he walked to save the groom to be from certain death.

"So, how did he ask you?" Daphne asked. "You never got around to telling me about the proposal."

"It was perfect!" Astoria said with a grin. "We were at the park with Teddy, and Teddy took me for a walk and asked me to please marry, Draco and I turned around to tell Draco about it, and there he was on his knee with the ring."

"So, no romantic dinner, wine or dessert or just the two of you?" Daphne asked.

Astoria shook her head. "Mother, that hardly looks proper." Daphne said with a pout. Astoria shook her head, Daphne loved the little things that Theo did for her, it was a reassurance of his love for her but when it came to anybody else's life, she believed that grand gestures were a mark of love. She had criticised Harry Potter for proposing to Ginny Weasley at a private dinner.

"Daph, it was perfect." Astoria said, rolling her eyes at her sister's weird logic.

"Are you sure about it my dear? I mean he really did not make any efforts for the proposal." Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Mother, I know all of us believe that a romantic date and a planned proposal is the proper way to go about it, but honestly, I realized the person is much more important than the proposal. Draco loves me and I love him and in that moment everything was as it should be. I loved it."

"Well, if you are happy then I am happy. So, when are you planning to have your wedding? I would say spring is a good season."

"Winter mother, Winter weddings are the best." Daphne piped up.

Astoria groaned. "I will elope." She whined.

"You will do no such thing, young lady." Her mother said, glaring at her. "You will not rob either me or Narcissa from the opportunity of planning the wedding of the year. Leave everything to your sister and I, it will be perfect. Does Narcissa know?"

"Not yet, we thought we will inform you before we inform her but I am pretty sure that Teddy must have blabbed about it by now."

"Well what do you expect from a five year old?" Daphne asked. "Don't you remember, you got Theo and I in so much trouble for holding hands when you were five."

"Back then I thought all boys had cooties. I remember kicking Draco's shin when he teased me that soon enough I would be holding someone's hand too."

Daphne laughed. "That was such a good day, Draco had thrown up a full blown tantrum; he was such a prat when we were young."

Astoria grinned. "Theo was no better, neither were any of us. Merlin, we were such monsters back then."

"Glad you realized that, my dears." Their mother said with a laugh.

"Don't you think we should go rescue Draco now, we do need the groom for the wedding." Daphne said after a moment's silence.

"Yes, they have been gone for a long time." Astoria said anxiously, looking at the door.

"Relax, I don't hear anything being blasted off, they are just talking. They would be back soon."

"That really assures me mother." Astoria said sarcastically as Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass laughed.

* * *

"How dare you?" Mr. Greengrass thundered as soon as Draco and he entered his study.

"I am sorry Mr. Greengrass, I meant to ask for your permission first, but-"

"- But what? How can you even for a moment believe that you are suitable for my daughter?"

Draco stared at Ethan Greengrass, dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me like that, Malfoy." He snapped, "I saw the wreck you were a few years ago. I can see it in your eyes even now. You might pretend to be a normal functional man, but I can see how empty your eyes are. How can you even believe that you will be able to keep her happy when you have not slain your demons?"

"I-"

Mr. Greengrass held his hand up, silencing Draco effectively. "I have already made that mistake with Daphne once. She convinced me that Theo would help her deal with the horrors of the war because of what they had been through. But look at them now, still afraid of moving ahead, still afraid of being happy. My Daph, is at least attempting to move on, at least she is trying to create a future, but Theo refuses to move on and is pulling her back with him.

I will NOT let that happen to my Tori. I am already dealing with the emptiness in Daphne's life, I will not allow Astoria to go through it too. I know my daughters, Daphne never complains, and I can't complain either, Theo gives her the love and respect she deserves and she is happy but there is something missing in her life and Theo refuses to acknowledge it. It hurts her, I can see how wistfully she looks at children. Tell me Malfoy, and tell me honestly, do you think you are the most appropriate suitor for Astoria?"

"No." Draco said simply.

"So, you know why I cannot give this matrimony my assent?"

"I understand your concern, Sir but hear me out before you make your decision."

"What is there to be said? You agree that you are not the best for my daughter."

"Yes, I might not be her best option Sir. But if you ask me honestly, no man deserves someone like Astoria. I cannot promise that our lives will not be difficult, I have witnessed and lived through more horror than what Theo and Daphne have faced. But that is what has helped shape me as the man I am today. Yes, I struggle with the horrors of my past, but your daughter is my strength. Your daughter has the soul of a healer, not many people realize this, but she heals whoever she touches.

Her warmth, her ability to hold on to her innocence after whatever hell she faced, her indomitable spirit that flares up to protect the condemned, how can any man bind that? Sir, I know you fear that I would chain Astoria and clip her wings, but she is a force of nature. She frees me, I can never bind her to me, she chooses to stay with me and I would always keep it that way.

I cannot promise that we won't face tough times, but I assure you, that I will love and cherish her through good and bad because she deserves nothing less. I cannot offer you anything more than my devotion for her."

"You really do love her?"

"More than I ever imagined I would be capable of loving someone."

"Your father will not approve. You know he thinks of us as blood traitors."

"That does not really matter. If he loves me enough, he would agree; even if he doesn't, I would still marry her."

"It would be a scandal. A Malfoy, defying the will of his father."

"There is a first to everything, Sir."

"I believe there is young Malfoy."

"So, do I have your permission?"

"Let me talk to my wife and Astoria first. I am not saying no either."

"That would be good enough for me, Sir."

"Good. Now why don't you wait in the drawing room with Daphne and Theo, while I discuss this matter with Guinevere and Astoria."

"Sure, Sir."

* * *

Draco sat with Theo in the drawing room. Astoria had insisted for Daphne's presence in their father's study.

"Draco?" Theo asked.

"Hmm…"

"Do you think that I am being unfair to Daphne?"

Draco looked at Theo carefully, "How much of it did you hear?"

"Not much, just a few lines before your monologue."

"I don't know, Theo. This is your decision to make."

"But a child? I know Daphne really wants a child, but I don't know; why would I want to burden an innocent child with the sins of its forefathers?"

"Like I said Theo, the child could choose to not carry the burden and pave his/her own path."

Theo nodded, thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, you heard my monologue?" Draco asked suddenly.

Theo smirked, "Maybe."

"How much of it would reach Blaise?" Draco asked with a groan.

"All of it."

"That would make his year. I gave him such a hard time about Tracey."

"What are friends for?"

"True."

A laugh from the corridor made the two men turn towards the door. Astoria walked in, hand in hand with her father and beamed at Draco. Daphne and their mother followed behind.

"Like I said young Malfoy, you are not the best option for my daughter, but she chooses you and she has convinced me to agree with her choice."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "Thank you, Thank you so much, Sir."

"Welcome to the family, Draco!" Daphne exclaimed, pulling him a warm hug.

Astoria fell back in her bed at her apartment as Draco planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"So, today was not so bad." Astoria said.

A hum was the only response from Draco as he continued to kiss her neck. Astoria giggled before pulling his face to hers for a kiss. As happens with most couples that are madly in love with each other, one kiss leads to another till a chain of events follow. Draco rolled off Astoria sometime later before pulling her in his arms.

"Let's tell my mother tomorrow. Aunt Andromeda is visiting; she would likely not hex any of us with Teddy around."

"Draco!" Astoria said swatting his shoulder, "Your mother is one of the sweetest women I have ever met."

"You haven't met her then. This is the same woman who boldly lied to You-know-who. You think she is not dangerous?"

"No. She is a sweetheart. I like her a lot. She was always so kind. Your father on the other hand, scared me to hell."

Draco laughed. "You have it all wrong. My father only looked scary, my mother actually is scary. Not even my father dared her anger."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mum rarely gets angry, but when she does, you just won't know what she would do. She once locked him in his study because he forgot my birthday due to some business trip."

"I am sure you must have thrown a tantrum about him forgetting your birthday."

"I didn't. Grandfather had taught me early on that business was important, that the business paid for our good life. So, I figured father was working extra hard to get me a very expensive present. Only he got me nothing from the trip and that's when I threw the tantrum."

"Oh, you poor child! The horror of living the life of a spoilt, rich brat."

"Is the pot calling the kettle black, Miss. Greengrass? If memory serves me right, wasn't there a certain little girl, who set fire to her own birthday cake because she did not get a rainbow coloured hippogriff she had asked for."

Astoria laughed. "You remember that?"

"Of course, I do. I thought you were absolutely crazy to ask for a rainbow coloured hippogriff. I mean Hippogriffs are proud creatures, they hate to be domesticated."

"And of course, it is possible that a rainbow coloured hippogriff exists." Astoria added with a smirk.

Draco gave her a look before pinning her between himself and the bed and kissing her soundly, "That's your punishment for being such a smart mouth." He said breathlessly.

"I think I should be a smart mouth more often then." Astoria said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's always there on your mind, isn't it?"

Astoria grinned at him, "You are so good at it; how can I not think about it?"

"And they accuse men for thinking about it all the time."

Astoria laughed, "No, women are sneakier about thinking about it."

Draco laughed before kissing her eagerly, Astoria protested as he pulled away. He grinned at her pout.

"I love you." He said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before losing himself in her soft warm body.

 **AN: Please do read and review! I know, their relationship is a bit too fluffy! :P**

 **But I like them, I try bringing in the angst but somehow, it just doesn't happen with them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review or add this story to your favorite/follow list, if you like it enough that is.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a quiet day for Astoria, as she walked down Diagon Alley humming the lullaby she sang to Draco at times. Merlin she missed him, she wished he could come back from Italy soon.

"Astoria!" Someone called behind her, "Hey, Greengrass! Thank Merlin, I thought you wouldn't stop." Anthony Goldstein said, dragging Terry Boot along with him.

Astoria was surprised to notice that Terry still shied away from her, years had passed since their break up and he still got flustered around her.

"Anthony! Hello!" She said cheerfully, "Hi, Terry."

Terry nodded and mumbled something but before he could say anything concrete, Anthony cut in.

"What an exciting day it is today. Did you hear the news?"

"I don't really pay attention to gossip but what news are we talking about?"

"Neville! He finally proposed to Hannah, they are getting married this spring."

"Oh! That is wonderful!" Astoria exclaimed, "Is Neville at the Leaky Cauldron? Did you meet him there?"

"Oh no! Neville is at Hogwarts, we met Dean, Seamus and Ron at the Cauldron. They were teasing Hannah about it."

"Oh! It is great! I should head over to congratulate her." Astoria said, "But we must catch up soon. I will owl you about it. Yeah?"

Anthony nodded enthusiastically before letting Astoria walk past him. Astoria was sitting with Seamus, Dean and Ron laughing about something when Terry appeared next to them, followed by a confused Anthony.

"Boot! Goldstein!" Seamus crowed, "Come on join us."

"I need to talk to you."Terry said quietly, looking directly at Astoria "Privately."

The three boys exchanged looks, as Astoria nodded and hopped off her stool.

"You have a ring." Terry stated as soon as they were out of everyone else's earshot.

"Astute observation, Terry." Astoria replied with a smirk, "I am impressed."

"Who?"

"None of your business, honestly. Ask politely and I will consider telling you."

"Don't play games with me Greengrass." Terry said angrily.

"I am not playing any games with you." Astoria said, her temper flaring. The nerve of this man!

"Honestly, why do you care Terry? Last I checked, you bailed on me without an explanation." Terry opened his mouth to say something. "No. Let me finish. I asked you once and when you didn't give me a well deserved answer I left you alone and moved on. You don't get to make me the bad guy here. I got engaged to someone who loves me and I am happy with him. I don't owe you any answers or explanations."

"I know and I am sorry." Terry said backtracking, "I was wrong to treat you like that but I still care about you Tori. I just want to be sure that you picked the right man."

Astoria snorted, "Please! You just want to know if he is better than you. Listen Terry, we are not teenagers any more. I have come a long way from being a teenager. I suggest you try growing up too." She said, making her way back to the table.

"Is he that bad?" Terry asked loudly, he sounded desperate. "Are you this ashamed of him?"

The tables around them went quiet.

Astoria shook her head and continued walking to the table. She had almost reached the table when Terry said the unforgivable.

"You are such a hypocrite." He shouted, struggling against Anthony who was trying to push him out of the leaky cauldron. "At the end of the day you will marry a Death Eater like your sister did."

"My sister married a man who risked his life as well as his family to save all of you from torture." Astoria thundered. "Had it not been for him, you wouldn't even be standing here. Don't you ever forget that!" She screamed pointing her wand at him.

"And as for me. I am marrying a man who would rather die for the people he loves than give them up to save himself. I am proud of the person he is. Draco Malfoy is twice the man you will ever be!"

There was a collective gasp from the occupants of the room. Ron immediately placed himself between Astoria and the rest of the room, daring them to do anything funny. Dean and Seamus flanked Ron covering Astoria completely.

Terry let out a derisive laugh, "Of course! You would marry a branded Death Eater to keep the line pure. You failed us all, Greengrass. You are just as bigoted."

"Mate!" Harry called from the back door of the cauldron, "If she is bigoted, then so are Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin, and the entire Weasley Clan including me. I will not repeat myself again; just because he was forced to take the mark doesn't mean he was a death eater. Voldemort marked everyone who crossed his path. He was lucky he could do something to save his parents."

The crowd watched as Anthony was finally successful in pulling Terry into muggle London, sending an apologetic look to Astoria.

"Alright, Show is over. Go back to what you were doing." Hannah called before moving over to give Harry a warm hug.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Astoria.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to declare my engagement like this." Astoria said with a groan.

Harry laughed. "Welcome to my world, tomorrow this time you will receive many letters from well wishers."

Astoria buried her head in her hands and shook her head. The boys laughed as Hannah patted her shoulder comfortingly and said, "You can always come down here, first drink for you would be on the house."

"Hey!" Dean protested, "I get crazy fan mail too."

"Please." Seamus scoffed, "You get like 20 letters in a week, think about me."

"Seriously losers?" Ron asked with a laugh, "Between Harry and I we are getting over a thousand letters per week, obviously, 80% is all Harry. Some have asked him to break his engagement with Ginny. She wrote nice replies to those."

Harry shook his head. "I wish they would just stop. Ginny enjoys them a bit too much."

"Of course she does." Astoria piped in, forgetting her troubles for a while. "I have heard about some during her visits. I wish I could read them though, they sound hilarious."

Harry mock glared at her as everyone started laughing. By the time Astoria returned home later that evening, she had forgotten about her altercation with Terry.

* * *

Astoria woke up to rapid knocking on her door. She turned in her bed and wished the visitor away, it was her free day and she wanted to catch up on some much deserved sleep.

"Alright! Alright! Hold your hippogriffs. I am coming." She called as she shuffled to the door.

An irate Draco Malfoy stood on the other side of the door.

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed jumping into his arms, "You are back."

Draco carried her in before dropping her rather unceremoniously on the couch. He threw the paper at her when she protested.

"Explain." He said shortly, as he sat on the couch in front of her.

Astoria looked down at the newspaper in her hands. The cover had a picture of her pointing her wand at Terry who was being pushed back by Anthony. But the picture made it look like she was attacking Terry while Anthony was trying to defend him. Astoria looked at the headline.

 ** _Death Eater Army?_**

 ** _What does a marriage between a known and celebrated member of Dumbledore's Army and an infamous Death Eater mean for the wizarding community at Large?_**

 ** _-Rita Skeeter_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _January2003, London:_** _Yes, as could unfortunately be seen from the picture, yours truly witnessed a rather disturbing altercation on the evening of January 4_ _th_ _,2003 at the Leaky Cauldron. Astoria Greengrass a talented healer and ex- Dumbledore's Army member was seen attacking another ex- Dumbledore's Army member and Ministry worker Terry Boot._

 _While the contents of all of their conversation is unclear, it is a well known fact the Astoria Greengrass and Terry Boot were in fact sweet hearts during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a fan of happy endings, I along with several others was left heartbroken when the two split up soon after graduating from school. Of course, most of us harboured the hope that one of our favourite couples would get back together but it turns out that all our hopes are in vain._

 _Our beloved Terry Boot was wrecked when he saw an engagement ring on Astoria Greengrass' finger. Like a concerned well wisher he asked her about the man she was to marry. Turns out Astoria not only refused to oblige Boot's polite request. She went on to threaten him when he dared question the background of her fiancé._

 _It turns out that one of our golden children, a league away from their pureblood elite parents is not really that different from what she was brought up to be. Astoria Greengrass claimed publicly that she is engaged to none other than the notorious Death Eater Draco Malfoy. She was heard claim that Draco Malfoy was twice the man Terry Boot could ever be._

 _It makes one wonder if Astoria Greengrass is really in love with the owner of Malfoy industries or has the poor girl been hoodwinked into believing that she loves him. No one can deny that the Greengrass wealth and goodwill would benefit the Malfoy family leaps and bounds and one can never be too careful especially around a Malfoy. Whatever the case be; let's hope that young Astoria Greengrass comes to her senses before it's too late._

"That absolute cow!" Astoria exclaimed outraged. "You were acquitted of all charges. How could she say that! The nerve of that woman, I am su-"

"Astoria." Draco said tiredly, "It won't make a difference. The damage is done. Our home was flooded with curse letters and howlers this morning. One of them almost got mum."

Astoria's eyes travelled to the bandage on Draco's hand, which had started bleeding.

"Your hand is bleeding." She whispered hoarsely, sliding down the couch to kneel in front of him.

"Yeah. We tried everything. It just won't stop bleeding. Thank Merlin, I snatched it away from mum and threw it in the fire, imagine what opening such a letter would do."

"Here, let me see."

"No. I think you have caused enough damage for the day." He said scathingly.

"Draco. I didn't-"

"You didn't what, Tori?" He barked, "You didn't know what agreeing to marry me meant? You didn't know that it would be a life of ridicule and ostracization? What part of this is not playing up to your expectations?"

"I didn't know that it would be this bad for your mother and you." Astoria said, trying to stem the overwhelming guilt she felt. "Terry got under my skin and I just lost it."

"Don't talk about Boot!" He hissed angrily, closing his fingers in a fist making his wound bleed more.

"Draco. Stop it! You are making it worse." She said, trying to pry his fingers open.

"And what do you care? You could always go back to Boot, your first love." He said angrily.

"Is this what this is about?" Astoria asked sitting back, "You are jealous?"

"I am not jealous." Draco said quietly, his gaze pierced through her. It was a thing with Draco Malfoy, while the rest of the world screamed when they got angry, Draco would go deathly calm and his eyes would flash dangerously.

"Damn it, Tori." He said getting up, "Don't you see what this has done? No one will ever accept us. I am compromising your life with me. You have a career ahead of you. You could be brilliant but our marriage could be a hindrance to all of that. Who would trust a Death Eater's wife with their lives?"

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I think your father was right. I was living a fool's dream." Draco said, anguish evident in his eyes. "I am not good enough for anyone least of all you."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. You know that." Astoria said fiercely.

"Really? Can you say that you won't be affected when you receive a hundred letters each week asking you to end our engagement?

"Yes." Astoria said with conviction.

Draco looked at her sadly and shook his head. "You don't know how much a hundred people's opinion can affect your own confidence. I won't survive if you start hating me too."

"I love you, you idiot!" Astoria screamed in exasperation. "And I said as much yesterday. Give me those letters on the table."

Draco didn't move, so Astoria summoned the letters lying on her table and threw them in the fireplace.

"Now, you listen to me." She said staring at Draco, her hands on her hips. "And listen good. We are not children; I don't need the world to tell me who to love. I chose to love you for who you are. My family has accepted you and that's all that matters. So, stop being a drama king and let me look at your hand."

"Drama king?" Draco asked with the ghost of a smirk on his lips, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Don't push me, Malfoy. I am mad at you right now." Astoria huffed.

"Why? What did I do? Skeeter wrote that article."

"Yeah and what did you do? Think about it rationally, like an adult? No! You saw the headline and decided I would be better off without you and better off with Terry! Get your head out of the clouds. The world doesn't revolve around you, it will blow over. People would be gossiping about something by the end of the week. And for the record you are an idiot and I want to hex mmmphmph"

Astoria's rant was effectively silenced when Draco grabbed her and kissed her soundly. When they resurfaced, he had a goofy grin on his face, "I love you." He whispered softly, before passing out cold on her couch.

Astoria rushed Draco through St. Mungo's after all her attempts to revive him failed.

"What happened before he fainted?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. One moment we were fighting and making up and the next he was passed out on my couch." Astoria said frantically.

"Did he eat or drink something at your place? Merlin, he is burning up!"

"He didn't. We were fighting and then I asked him let me look at his- Oh My God! Theo, he touched a cursed letter, it opened a gash in his palm, and it just wouldn't heal."

"Okay, go call Healer O'Connor. He is an expert with curse wounds."

It was several hours later that healer O'Connor emerged from Draco's room. By this time Astoria was joined by a frantic Narcissa and Andromeda as well as Blaise and Daphne. Healer O'Connor shook his head as Astoria approached him.

"We have been able to close the wound. But the curse was a nasty one. It was designed to put a person in a comatose state forcing them to relive their worst memories till they lose all will to live. Draco was not exposed to the full extent of the curse so we hope that he would wake up in a week, but there is a chance that if what he sees is too horrible, he might give up before the week is up."

 **AN: Hello world! I know you people might not like me but we need to understand that the world didn't change after the war, now the bullied lot got to be the bullies in most cases. So, obviously this would happen. Hope you don't hate me.**

 **Anyone, don't forget to review, even if you hate me. If you are new, don't forget to follow/favourite the story or me or both and please do leave a review. It helps me a lot.**

 **Hope this was a happy read.**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco was walking through the corridors of his home but the air in the Manor smelled of death and destruction. He shuddered trying to banish the dark thoughts. The Manor had started to heal itself years ago. You-Know-Who was gone for good. Draco stopped abruptly as his mother materialized in front of him._

 _"_ _I am sorry Mother." He said loudly but she didn't respond, it was as if she couldn't hear him at all._

 _Draco looked around and was surprised to see his father sitting on the edge of the armchair his knuckles white as he held his walking stick tightly._

 _"_ _Father!" Draco exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing here? How did you even get out?"_

 _His father didn't respond, instead he looked at his mother with fear in his eyes before saying, "It is getting rather late, dear."_

 _"_ _They will be back any time now." Narcissa said quickly, turning to give her husband a defiant look._

 _Before anybody could say anything, the room was filled shouts and jeers. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a horrified look and hurried out of the door. Draco remained rooted to his spot. He knew when and where he was. His mother had told him about the conversation his father and she had had waiting for them to return on that fateful night._

 _He was in a memory, no, so far he was in a figment of his own imagination and he needed to wake. He tried occlumency, tried to build a wall around him and lift himself but the walls around him were solid. He banged against the walls, but they didn't give way, to his horror the room started spinning. Draco closed his eyes and tried to melt with the walls once the spinning stopped. He knew these walls, he knew what was about to happen and sure enough, he saw Bellatrix throw his younger self in the room._

 _"_ _Bella! What are you doing?" Narcissa screamed, "Let him go. The task is done."_

 _"_ _Your son is weak, Cissy. You know the Dark Lord does not forgive weakness." Bellatrix screamed back, standing guard on the door._

 _"_ _Bella! Stop acting like an insolent child." Snape snapped, "And let Draco go."_

 _"_ _Stay out of this, Severus." Bella hissed, "How dare you intervene in our family matters?"_

 _"_ _Bella. Get away from my son." Lucius said, drawing out his wand._

 _Bella cackled, "I would like to see you try." She screeched before flicking her wand and sending out a spell so powerful that Lucius, Rowle and Rodolphus went flying in three different directions. Narcissa and Snape stood their grounds with protective shields around them, but they had lost time in creating shields; Bella had already locked the room._

 _Once inside the room, Bella turned and smiled sweetly at Draco, her eyes dripping with malice._

 _Draco watched as his younger self backed away from the mad woman._

 _"_ _Now, my dear nephew; I will teach you about dodging spells okay? Crucio."_

 _The sixteen year old Draco fell to the ground twisting and screaming in pain._

 _"_ _Tut! Tut!" Bellatrix leered at him, "You have to dodge you fool. Again. Crucio."_

 _Draco had hardly been able to catch his breath when he was screaming and writhing in pain again._

 _"_ _Again!" Bellatrix said, lifting the curse for mere seconds. This time Draco managed to roll away which only inspired his aunt to try harder._

 _The older Draco watched with a sense of detachment as he watched himself being tortured again and again. He could hear the distant bangs on the door, he could hear his parents' shouts. It was almost unreal to realize that he remembered these tiny details, when he was consumed with pain. It felt like the hours were just stretching on. He closed his eyes the moment he saw Bellatrix withdraw her knife, he knew what would follow._

 _At this point, the sixteen year old Draco had lost speech, so he had tried to crawl away from her, and Bellatrix had hooked the knife on his shoulder, slashing through his back. No, matter what the adult Draco did, he couldn't ignore strangled piteous cries from his younger self. He wished all of this could end. He couldn't take any more of it. As soon as he wished it, the walls started spinning again._

 _He watched the murder and desecration of Charity Burbage again. He kept telling himself that all of this was not real but the more he stayed, the more he lost hope. Maybe there was no escape from your demons. He wept, wishing for some solace, some quiet. The room went pitch black._

* * *

"It's been two days Draco. You need to wake up. Please wake up." He looked up from his fetal position. He recognized this voice! Astoria, she was here! She would help him. She always did. But the dark peaceful oblivion shifted and he collapsed into another memory again.

* * *

 _Theodore was on his knees in the courtyard of the Manor, along with Vincent and Greg. The Dark Lord towered over them. Draco realized with a jolt that he had no recollection of this particular night. He knew that Theodore was marked but he didn't remember being present for the ceremony._

 _"_ _Your arms." The dark lord said silkily._

 _Vincent was the first to stick his arm out. Draco looked around and saw the distinct pride in Crabbe Senior's eyes. However, Flint's eyes betrayed his fear and disappointment. Draco watched Flint intently till Crabbe started screaming, the other death eaters jeered. He saw Flint straighten his posture and school his expression to look distinctly unaffected. Draco glanced at Crabbe again, he was slumped on the ground at the Dark Lord's feet._

 _"_ _Get up!" The Dark Lord ordered crisply, before moving on to Goyle. Minutes later Gregory was on the floor screaming in agony._

 _"_ _Are the scions of noble breeds so weak?" The dark lord asked over the jeers and laughter of other Death Eaters. "Are you as worthy as your father, young Nott?"_

 _Draco could see the steely glint in Theodore's eyes as he held his hand out. He watched him lock his jaw and hold his breath as the dark mark was seared on his forearm. The death eaters watched in anticipation, waiting for a scream that never came._

 _"_ _Finally, a worthy follower." The dark lord hissed gleefully, "You have raised a worthy son, Nott. I think, it is time to bring our guests."_

 _The older Draco hurled himself against the wall. Somehow knowing full well that they were going to bring in Ted Tonks along with six others, including two children aged 3 and 5 respectively._

 _"_ _Ah! Our guests have arrived!" The Dark Lord said cheerfully. "Let me introduce you to our first guest, Ted Tonks, who hoodwinked and married Andromeda Black. He is quite a charmer and a fierce fighter, killed 3 of our people before he was captured."_

 _Bellatrix hissed; and raised her wand above her head. "Bella, would you like to demonstrate for our young members?" The Dark Lord said with an evil smile, "Watch closely, I would like for you to follow Bellatrix."_

 _Bellatrix stepped forward, enjoying herself thoroughly as she tortured Ted Tonks. The older Draco closed his eyes, now that he knew more about Ted Tonks and the love his aunt had for him, he couldn't watch this. Now that he had known such consuming love himself, he didn't want to think about the pain they had caused her._

 _He watched with growing horror as Ted Tonks was reduced to a bloody mess. He could see the pride and defiance in his eyes as he tried to stand up and laugh at Bellatrix. Before Bellatrix could raise her wand to torture him again, Draco saw his younger self step next to her, he saw the flash of green leave his wand and he watched in horror as Ted Tonks' body hit the ground._

 _Draco's scream surrounded him as he watched Bellatrix pat his back gleefully. No! No! No! NO! This couldn't be true! He was not a killer, he had never been a killer. His mother had reminded him every day that he was a pure soul. That he had never killed anyone._

 _"_ _Well done, Draco!" The Dark Lord said, the older Draco's head snapped up and he was filled with hatred for the young emotionless boy standing in front of the dark lord._

 _"_ _I live to serve you, my lord." The younger Draco whispered._

 _"_ _That you do, don't you." The dark lord said, "I am curious though, what made you kill this worthless man?"_

 _The older Draco watched, as his younger self's gaze flickered to his mother briefly before straightening up. "Family honour, my Lord; I wanted a chance to make it right too."_

 _The Dark Lord nodded, before dismissing him. The younger Draco walked back and took his position beside his mother._

 _"_ _Thank you." Narcissa whispered, Draco said nothing, just stared ahead of him as he watched Crabbe torture the young muggle girl. The mad laughter echoing in the courtyard were not enough to drown out the girl's screams. At last, Crabbe turned with the dead body of the girl and placed it at the Dark Lord's feet._

 _Goyle who had always been weak at powerful spells struggled initially but he was able to throw torture curses effectively. However, when his killing curse failed to kill the brother of the woman Crabbe had tortured, and killed; he grew frustrated and gutted the man with a knife. This seemed to impress the death eaters but the dark lord cast a Cruciatus curse at Goyle; annoyed at the mess._

 _Everyone watched with baited breath as Theodore stepped forward._

 _"_ _My Lord, why are they here?" He asked assessing the family of four._

 _"_ _Why do you ask, young Nott?" The Dark Lord asked looking visibly entertained._

 _"_ _Because if they are here with their children, it means they are withholding information."_

 _"_ _True. You see, Mr. Smethwyck here knows the location of a safe house for a family of mudbloods."_

 _Theodore nodded, he pointed his wand at the little girl, and she started shrieking in pain. The parents tried to lunge forward to protect their child, but Theordore sent powerful body binds towards them._

 _"_ _I will let Crabbe have his way with your daughter." Theodore hissed. "You could prevent all of this; all you have to do is talk."_

 _Draco watched in horror at the prone form of the young girl on the floor as her brother twirled above them. His face contorted in pain. Draco watched in horror as Theodore broke the woman. The crowd cheered as the man gave up the location of the safe house._

 _"_ _Well done, Young Nott. You are as sharp as your father. A true asset." The Dark Lord said. "Crabbe, Goyle go ahead and play with your new toys." He said pointing at the family carelessly._

 _"_ _No!" Theodore said._

 _"_ _No?" The dark lord hissed, anger evident in his eyes._

 _"_ _You gave me a task my Lord." Theodore said bowing his head, "I would like to finish it. Please."_

 _The Dark Lord said nothing, but carelessly flicked his hand and the older Draco watched in horror as Theodore swiftly killed the family of four._

 _"_ _I see you don't like playing with your toys, do you?" The Dark Lord asked with a sardonic smile._

 _Theodore shrugged, "Their piteous screams were giving me a headache. In any case, I was raised to not play with my food; it gives the food a chance to fight back."_

 _The dark lord laughed and was soon joined by the other death eaters as they headed inside, leaving the dead bodies in the courtyard. The lower level men would pick them up and throw them away accordingly._

 _Draco leaned against the wall, wondering how any of them were sane in their adult lives. He was in the black space again. He sank to the floor, head in his hands. He was murderer, he had killed Andromeda's husband, Teddy's grandfather. He was the one to do it. How will she ever forgive him for it? Potter would never let him see Teddy again._

* * *

"Don't worry. He will wake up soon." Andromeda's voice echoed through the space.

No! Draco thought despairingly. If he had any say in it, he will never wake up. He didn't want to wake up. He couldn't face her. He wouldn't be able to face her; he wouldn't be able to face Teddy or Astoria. Astoria! He didn't want to wake up. Astoria deserved much better, even if he did wake up he would have to walk away from her. He would have to watch her marry someone better and he didn't think he could live with that. Hatred bubbled inside him, he pulled his hair, screaming in anger. He deserved this darkness, he deserved this pain. For the pain that he had caused, he deserved death. He wished he could die already. But he didn't remember this day, maybe this was a fabricated memory. Maybe he was not a murderer. Maybe he should look a little further.

The room started blurring again, the voices of Astoria and Andromeda became a dull hum in the background.

* * *

 _Draco was on the floor of his room with Theodore. The number of firewhisky bottles suggested that the two of them were drunk beyond belief._

 _"_ _Are you sure this firewhisky is real?" Theodore slurred._

 _"_ _I don't know, doesn't seem much effective." Draco replied scrunching his nose._

 _"_ _I can still hear them." Theo whispered. "Their eyes still haunt me."_

 _"_ _You should have thought about this before you pulled that stupid stunt. 'I have been given a task; I would like to complete it.' Well that's what you get for being an idiot."_

 _"_ _What other option did I have? Leaving them on the mercy of Crabbe? Do you know he branded the girl with an iron poker! You want that for children?" Theodore roared angrily._

 _"_ _No." Draco said sobering up. "Then you cannot blame yourself. You did the best you could."_

 _"_ _Is that what you did?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I just couldn't watch him being tortured anymore."_

 _"_ _We are all sorts of messed up, aren't we?"_

 _Draco grinned, "Sometimes I wish he would just kill us and be done with it. I am tired of his theatrics."_

 _"_ _Death will come to us sooner than later my friend. I hope Daphne has a long and happy life after I die. I hope she finds love."_

 _"_ _You love her, don't you? Does she know?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I love her and I will never tell her about the initiation ceremony. She thinks I am some sort of hero, the way she looks at me, it is the only solace I have."_

 _"_ _At least you found love, I would die unloved." Draco said, letting his bottle roll on the floor._

 _"_ _Is the pity party over?" Snape sneered over their heads._

 _Draco sat up, "What are you doing in my room? Who invited you in?"_

 _"_ _I did." Narcissa said softly stepping next to Snape._

 _"_ _Why?" Theodore asked curiously._

 _"_ _Because you are children; not murderers. You do not kill for the fun of it, your souls are pure."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's a little late for that speech, Lady Malfoy." Theodore said with a snort. "I tortured and I killed. Look at our forearms, we are not children anymore."_

 _"_ _Yes, you are."_

 _"_ _You are not my mother." Theodore snapped._

 _"_ _But I was friends with your mother and she would never forgive me, if I let you waste your life away, drowning in your guilt." Narcissa fired back._

 _"_ _Then what do you want, Mother?" Draco hissed angrily, "How do expect us to not feel guilty for killing perfectly innocent people?"_

 _"_ _By disciplining yourselves and your minds." Snape snapped. "You are not the only victims here. Pick yourselves up and survive."_

 _"_ _Easy for you to say." Theodore muttered._

 _"_ _Nothing in this situation is easy, boy!" Snape snarled._

 _"_ _Enough!" Narcissa said sharply. "Severus, if you would."_

 _The older Draco watched as Narcissa obliviated his younger self, Theodore was much faster and blocked off Snape's memory charm._

 _"_ _No!" Theo said strongly, "I would rather learn to control myself, Professor. I don't want to forget anything."_

 _Snape lowered his wand with a peculiar expression on his face; "Very well, Theodore. I will teach you all that I know." He said with an audible sigh._

 _"_ _Remember what?" Draco asked groggily._

 _"_ _His initiation, darling." Narcissa replied softly._

 _Draco groaned, "Oh no! When did that happen?"_

 _"_ _It was a private affair." Theodore said softly._

 _"_ _You are not a killer, Theo." Draco said, "You are a healer."_

 _"_ _You would be surprised with what I could do Malfoy." Theodore said with a sad smile. "I should get going though. I will see you tomorrow."_

 _The room went black again, Draco couldn't stop his shaking._

* * *

"Nott, his vitals are critically low. We are losing him." A new voice echoed in his peaceful black surroundings. Draco heard some strange ruffling and the distinct click of a door shutting. He felt some kind of pressure and with a jolt he realized that someone was holding his hand.

"Wake up, Draco." Theodore whispered, "If you can hear me, you have to fight this. You are not a killer. You never were. Please wake up, Tori is a mess. Your mother is not faring any better. We need you. I need you. I moved ahead in life, despite all your questions because deep down I knew that you knew the sins I have been trying to atone for. Please don't leave me. Not when I really need you to be the God-father for my first child. We are trying to have one."

Draco covered his ears. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to die. He was such a worthless weakling. All these years he kept chastising Theodore for not wanting children, he never really understood Theodore's fear. Theodore was not afraid of them not being accepted. No. He was afraid that fate would put him in the same position. He was afraid to wake up someday and watch helplessly as his children suffered at a monster's hands. He was afraid of the horrors people could inflict on his family; the same horrors he had inflicted on others. Yes, the world still hated their lot with a passion. Anything could happen; retribution could come in many ways.

What was the point of waking up? What would be the point of living? He would always live in fear of the horrors of his past. What is the point of living in fear? Life was not worth it. The room started spinning again, but he was so tired of his mind, he just wanted it to end. This time he was in the dungeons. He remembered this one. This was around Christmas.

* * *

 _He watched his younger self, walk in with a tray of food, fear written over his features. The two remaining occupants of the dungeon, Ollivander and Luna were sitting in a corner, talking quietly. He cleared his throat loudly._

 _"_ _Oh! Draco, hello!" Lovegood said cheerfully, "Mr. Ollivander was just telling me about different kinds of wand wood."_

 _"_ _Fascinating!" His younger self sneered, as he lowered the plate in front of them. He gave a curt nod to Ollivander and turned to leave._

 _"_ _You are not a bad person, you know." Lovegood said._

 _Draco whirled around anger seeping through him, "What did you say to me?"_

 _"_ _You need not act here." Lovegood said with a smile. "I understand, you are just as afraid as all of us."_

 _"_ _Why would I be afraid of anything? Especially in my own house?" Draco asked harshly, "You really are loony."_

 _Lovegood gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for the food. I hope you have a good Christmas."_

 _Draco stormed out of the dungeon, without even bothering to give her a reply._

 _The walls blurred into the blank space again._

 _Draco shook his head, smiling fondly at the memory. Luna Lovegood was an unusual woman; she showed him compassion even when he was her tormentor. Maybe he should write her a letter, thanking her for her compassion. He felt a slight pressure on his finger._

* * *

"You are no fun, Uncle Drake." He heard Teddy say. "Wake up please. I woke up when you asked me to, you should wake up too. You are being rude."

"Bear?" He heard Potter, "You ready to go?"

"Just a minute, Dad."

Draco felt pressure on his chest as Teddy whispered his voice cracking, "Please wake up. I miss you."

Draco wanted to comfort the child on his chest; he could feel the tremors of Teddy's sobs.

"Teddy." Astoria said softly, Draco could feel the gentle brush of her fingers, as she picked Teddy up. "He will be fine. Don't cry."

"Dad!" Teddy wailed, "Why isn't uncle Drake waking up? Is he mad at me?"

"No, TeddyBear." Potter said softly, "He loves you very much. He is just unwell. Here why don't you go with Ginny? I need to talk to Astoria for a minute."

Draco heard footsteps and a soft click of the door.

"Any news?" Astoria asked anxiously.

"Yes. She was a muggleborn witch, she lost her entire family during the war. She believed she was doing you a favour by freeing you from his spell."

"How could she do this? Doesn't she know what it feels like to be hunted?" Astoria asked enraged.

"The world was never divided between good and bad people Astoria. Sometimes, people with the best intentions end up harming you worse." Potter said softly.

Draco didn't know what followed but he heard the soft click of the door, indicating Potter's departure.

Draco felt pressure on his hand again. "Draco, please. Wake up. I need you, now more than ever. I-I-I- I was pregnant Draco, with our child." Astoria sobbed.

"I lost it, with the stress of you being cursed, I miscarried. I didn't even know I was pregnant till I miscarried. Oh! You must hate me for losing our child. Is that why you are not waking up?" She sobbed.

"You are punishing me, aren't you? Say something!" She screamed at him.

"I can't do this alone." She whispered through her sobs, "If you don't wake up, I won't survive for long either. I promise you that."

Draco sank into the darkness, horrified at what he was hearing. She was pregnant, his child, their child and she was facing it all alone. Reality washed over him like ice cold water. She needed him, what a selfish prick he had been to want to die. Theodore had lived with those memories but he had refused to abandon Daphne because she needed him. At the end of the day Theo was a remarkably selfless man and he needed Draco too. As the room started spinning again, Draco summoned all his might to stop the memory. The result being that he was now trapped in a twilight zone, he was aware of the dull hum of Astoria's voice along with a very hazy memory of him being forced to torture some unknown person.

Draco tried to ignore the memory, he needed to wake up, and he focused on moving a finger of the hand Astoria was holding. It took him 20 tries before he could connect with his finger. He tried to twitch it, nothing. Its not that his finger didn't move, but the movement was so small that he was sure Astoria didn't notice anything. He tried again, but failed. He felt exhausted, if only he could sleep here for a while, the room started shifting again.

* * *

 _He was in the room of requirement; Draco closed his eyes as the fire roared around him. He didn't want to remember any of it. He watched as his younger self climbed the rubble in order to save himself. He watched himself get on a broom behind Potter, he watched as Crabbe fell to his death. Pain washed over him, Vincent was not always this evil. When they were young, he was a kind boy, he was also neglected, it was his parents' way of toughening him. Draco remembered how a seven year old Vincent had whimpered piteously when Theo had playfully punched his shoulder apparently his father was used to beating him up to make him tougher. Draco kept staring at the now blank wall, Vincent was not always evil. He became bitter, bitter for being least loved among his cousins. Bitter because Draco and the others had bullied him incessantly, asking him to man up, to act like the pureblood he was. Vince wasn't stupid either; he was made to believe that he was lesser. Draco was slightly relieved that Vincent Crabbe had died that night, during that one year he had changed; he had channelled his anger and moulded himself into a monster._

* * *

Draco looked at the now black ceiling, why did he go back to this night? It wasn't the worse of his memories, if he were to be honest, he wasn't even sure how he felt about Vincent's death. He felt something poking his side. He focused on moving his finger again, he needed to tell his mother and Theo that he remembered. He needed to come clean to Andromeda, even if it meant losing Teddy and her forever. Most importantly, he needed to be there for Astoria. This time his finger moved, encouraged Draco tried to move his hand, to shove the nasty thing away from his side. He moved his hand, but that nefarious thing continued to poke at his side. With an almighty effort Draco shoved at the thing, it rolled away and fell on the floor with a loud clutter. The effort exhausted him completely. He wanted to snap at the person jostling him.

"Draco?" Someone asked, "Draco? Can you hear me?"

Draco sat up wildly, he needed to tell them that he remembered.

"You need to lie down." Theo said grabbing his shoulder.

"I know." Draco said, "I know. I remember. Killed. Ted. Tori."

Theodore Nott couldn't make head or tail of Draco's mumbles but nevertheless he watched relieved as his friend passed out again. The spell was broken, Draco would wake up soon enough.

 **AN: So, Draco would wake up soon. Well you know what to do. Read and review. It is always nice to hear from you.**

 **On that I would like to thank everyone who have sent me their kind reviews for this fic. You keep me going.**

 **If you are new here and you liked the story, don't forget to favourite and/or follow the story. I update regularly.**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading people.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco groaned as light hit his eyes. The light hurt, everything hurt and he had a deep desire to slap away the hand that was petting his cheek to wake him up.

"Bugger off!" He muttered and was surprised that his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Mr. Malfoy." The voice said, that irritating hand still petting his cheeks.

"Gerroff me." He said hoarsely again, his voice a little better.

"Are you in pain?" The voice asked not really giving up.

It was only when he was asked did Draco realize that he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Yes." He said his voice not getting better.

"Where?"

Draco kept a hand on his abdomen and was instantly administered with a potion that burned his throat.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He demanded in a hoarse voice as he tried to get up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sir, you need to stay still." The unknown woman commanded, forcing him down, "You should not move so much."

"Get away from me." He growled.

"What is happening here?" Astoria Greengrass asked walking in through the door.

"He just won't stay still." The woman pointed out.

"It's okay, Jenkins." Astoria said, "You may leave. I will take care of him."

The two watched the medi-witch leave before looking at each other. Astoria was instantly at his side, gently pushing his shoulder down and kissing his forehead.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." Draco replied, taking her hand in his.

"You gave me quite a scare for a while."

"I apologise."

"Merlin! I missed you!" She exclaimed, kissing his hand forcefully. "Don't you ever do something like this to me again!"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her. Something tugged at the back of his mind. Jumbled words and disjointed scenes came rushing back. He was too exhausted to make sense of anything, but he knew that whatever he suffered through was horrible. And Astoria felt like the most potent strengthening potion. So, he let his eyes feast on her haggard face.

"You look stressed." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

"I was bound to be." She replied with a small smile, "My stress buster was lying in a coma."

"Your mind doesn't ever walk out of the gutter, does it?" He asked amusedly.

She laughed. "It doesn't have to and it doesn't want to." She quipped.

"Healer Greengrass." Jenkins called from the door, "You are required up on fourth floor. Healer Nott will be with Mr. Malfoy soon."

Astoria turned to Draco, patting his cheek lovingly as he pouted.

"Duty calls, love." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Don't go." He said petulantly, "You can be my _personal_ healer. I would get you sexier clothes."

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I think I might be growing on you." She said with an amused smile.

"Stay with me and I will let you do a lot more." He winked suggestively at her.

She threw her head back and laughed. "You are incorrigible. But I have to go."

She leaned forward and kissed away his pout, breaking the kiss before he could stop her.

"Don't miss me too much." He whispered with a smirk.

She blew him a kiss from the door before walking away. His brow furrowed as she walked away. He had aches all over. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and images flashed up in a sequence, all his memories, all their words, all at once. His eyes flew open in terror, what had he done?

"Draco?" Theo asked, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"I saw- Mum- I-" He stammered his eyes wide with fear, "I remember."

Theo looked at him gravely, "I know." He said taking a seat on his bed, he had locked the doors and silenced the room.

"I- I should have died."

"And what would that have achieved?"

"I don't know." Draco said running a hand through his hair, "But I killed- I killed him. She is all alone because of me."

"I know."

"How can you sit there so calmly?" Draco asked quietly, his posture rigid and eyes trained unwaveringly at him.

"What do you want me to do then?" Theo asked raising an eyebrow, "Stay stuck in the past and refuse to move on?"

"Well, you haven't done much of moving on have you?" Draco replied snidely.

"I am trying at least." Theo shot back. "You on the other hand believe there is some poetic justice to your death."

"I killed the love of a woman who has only been kind to me." Draco replied calmly, cold fury rolling off him. "What do you think would happen once she finds out?"

"So?" Theo asked, "You think dying is the best punishment?"

"What would be a better punishment? Azkaban?"

"Merlin no! Not without the dementors." Theo said, "How about trying everyday to atone for your sins and knowing you would never be able to wash the blood on your hands?"

"Is that why…" Draco trailed off, not finishing his question.

Theo nodded.

"But you have saved so many lives. You are the best paediatric healer, not to mention, you handle pretty banged up cases and are successful." Draco reasoned, "You have saved more lives than you have taken."

"Doesn't change the fact that I destroyed families and lives." Theo sighed.

"That's an awful way to live." Draco said quietly.

"Andromeda knows so does Astoria." Theo replied.

"Bet they hate me." Draco sighed.

"They don't." Theo said, "Both of them have moved in with your mother to take care of her and you. Teddy is living with his Godfather for the time being."

"Why?" Draco asked horror-struck. "I killed her husband and mum thanked me for it. How could she not care about that? And Astoria has a certain hatred for those that kill."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"I can't." Draco replied, trying to control his shaking hands.

"Andromeda would come to visit." Theo said, "You can't run from her forever."

"What if she takes Teddy away?"

"Now, won't that be a fitting punishment." Theo said dryly.

He frowned, Theo had always been closed off and it was starting to irritate Draco. How could Theo be so calm about everything?

"You don't want kids." Draco stated, eyeing Theo vigilantly, waiting for a slip in his façade. Theo stilled, eyes focused on the floor.

"You don't want children." Draco continued, "Because you are afraid that someone would kill them like you killed those children and you won't be able to protect them."

"No. I am afraid of being forced to watch them die." Theo whispered.

"The war is over." Draco stated.

"There are too many of them out there." Theo stated, "Too many that know how many I killed and how. Too many who now know that I was a traitor all along."

"Your case files were never released to the media." Draco said with a frown.

Theo laughed and his laugh was enough to make Draco uncomfortable. He knew Death Eaters were resourceful, they would know, somehow they would. For once he was glad that all pureblood homes were unplottable and protected by blood wards.

"Nothing would happen." Draco said quietly.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"So, it's better to be safe."

"At the cost of your life?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "What was the point of surviving so much if we are too afraid to live our lives?"

"Didn't you want to die a few minutes ago?"

"I did." Draco admitted, "But then I remembered Astoria needs me, especially now."

In all the time that they had been sitting together, Draco saw Theo react just then.

"How do you know?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I heard her." Draco replied, "I think her threat that she would follow me in death was what pushed me out."

"Those couple of days were the worst." Theo admitted, "We really thought she would kill herself. I think she had decided that she would kill herself if you don't wake up."

"I don't deserve her."

"I agree but for some reason she chose you, I guess we will have to live with that."

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Draco asked but Theo didn't reply. It wasn't in his nature to admit about caring for someone. Any emotion was a weakness and a weapon.

"How do you block the memories?" Draco asked, wanting to change the topic. Foolishly, he felt like the most Gryffindorish Slytherin right now. "Occlumency?"

Theo looked at Draco dead in the eye. "I don't block anything."

Draco held his friend's gaze. "Maybe you should try then."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"What are you? A bleeding Hufflepuff?"

Draco kicked Theo, hissing at the pain the movement caused.

Theo smirked, "You deserve the pain."

"Shut up." Draco replied moodily, rubbing his leg.

"Brat." Theo shot back, "Stop being a baby about it. It will stop hurting in a while."

"That's why you should try occlumency." Draco exclaimed, pointing a finger at Theo and then his leg.

"That curse addled your brains." Theo replied, his lips twitching. "You are anything but a Slytherin. A Gryffindor maybe."

Theo ducked out of the way of the vase Draco threw at him, smiling smugly all the while.

"I guess you will survive." Theo said, walking back to the door and undoing his spells. "Get some sleep. I am sure someone would be by your bedside when you wake up."

Draco grumbled darkly as he settled in bed and stared at the ceiling. Guilt gnawed his insides. He would never have been able to forgive something like that. He closed his eyes to ward away the idea of Astoria being humiliated and tortured like that. Astoria was braver than him; she would have wanted a quick exit. Ted Tonks had been the same, proud and brave. Maybe she understood, maybe Andromeda understood too; that he would have preferred a quick exit. Andromeda's kindness however was a great burden on his shoulders. Maybe she understood her husband. Maybe she understood that Draco saved him from more humiliation and torture and an ugly death. But how could she forgive his death? How could she be kind to his mother? To him? Had she cut all contacts with them he would have understood. He would have grovelled at her feet for forgiveness. Draco frowned at the white ceiling, with droopy eyes. Kindness given so freely to monsters like him was the worst form of punishment; she was a Slytherin after all, she knew how to hit where it hurts. And with that last thought Draco Malfoy dozed off, to nightmares from his past.

* * *

Draco woke with a start as the Ted Tonks in his dreams morphed into Teddy looking at him accusingly.

"Woah!" Teddy shrieked as he scrambled back, but before Draco could do anything, Teddy had flung himself painfully on his chest. "You are awake!"

Draco froze, no matter how bad he wanted to; he couldn't command his hands to hug the one child who had helped him through everything. His eyes stayed on the woman at his bedside; the woman who looked uncannily like Bellatrix Lestrange but had a heart of pure gold.

"Your mother has just stepped out for a cup of coffee." Andromeda Tonks said pushing his hair away from his face in a motherly gesture. He lowered his eyes, raising his hand to push Teddy away. They shouldn't be here. Not after everything he had taken from them.

"Don't." She said softly, laying a hand on his arm.

"You shouldn't be here." Draco whispered. "You can't- You shouldn't- I don't-"

He paused taking a deep breath. "Monsters mustn't be shown mercy." He said remembering his father's words about that hippogriff.

"True." Andromeda said, "And monsters weren't shown any mercy either."

"I am one."

"No, you are not." Teddy said incredulously.

"Kid-" Draco started.

"You are not a monster." Teddy said, jutting his chin out stubbornly. "Monsters are purple with yellow eyes and horns. You are too white."

Someone snorted and Draco realized that Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch in the far end, reading a magazine. He looked at Andromeda who was trying to hide her smile and then at Teddy who was looking at him critically.

"This isn't funny." He hissed. "How can you just forget everything? How can you forgive _that_?"

"Teddy." Weasley called, "Look at this."

Teddy gave one weird look to Draco, and then hopped off to join Weasley. Andromeda cast a discreet silencing charm around them.

"Draco, what do you want me to do?" Andromeda asked.

"Hate me. Us. Mum begged me to kill him as soon as he was captured." Draco said, "Aunt Bellatrix wouldn't let anyone go near him. Do you even know what he went through?"

Andromeda's face remained stoic but her eyes burned with pain.

"Your mother did him a great favour." She finally whispered. "So did you."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Draco asked flabbergasted. "I killed him."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I- what?"

"Why did you kill him?" Andromeda asked again. "You didn't have to. Bellatrix would have killed him eventually."

"She wouldn't have." Draco replied. "She would have tortured him to the point of no return, she would have made him beg for it and then she would have left him to die slowly. He didn't deserve such humiliation. They never treated another muggleborn like they treated him."

"No other muggleborn tarnished the Black name so thoroughly." Andromeda replied.

"She thought she was punishing you by humiliating him?"

Andromeda gave him a look.

"Of course!" Draco muttered.

"We were brought up to live with pride." Andromeda answered, "Despite turning our backs to the family, Sirius and I never let go of the pride. We replaced the reason for that pride from blood purity to rebellion. Ted was just as proud as me. Even at Hogwarts, he refused to give me the respect that came with the Black name. It was one of the things that drew me to him; his refusal to acknowledge me as someone special because of my family. He treated me as his equal. Can you imagine a man like that to bow down and beg for anything?"

Draco didn't reply.

Andromeda looked at him and smiled. "He wouldn't have made out of Bellatrix's clutches alive. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself after being broken down by her. He was too proud for that. Your mother helped him the only way she could have without jeopardizing her family. She helped him take a quick exit. And you did it for her. Thank you."

"I am sure you understood all of this before I had to explain it to you." Andromeda said after a moment of silence.

Draco nodded not trusting himself with words.

"Stop worrying about it." Andromeda said, "And say something instead of nodding your head."

"I am sorry." Draco whispered.

"I am sorry too." Andromeda said squeezing his hand. "You shouldn't have been dragged into this mess."

"None of us should have been dragged into this mess." Andromeda continued quietly. "Now, let's stop this nonsense and you make up with Teddy. He really missed you."

Draco looked over to where Teddy was. His mother had joined Weasley and was listening to Teddy, as the boy talked animatedly about something. Her eyes strayed to him and she gave him a tentative smile, bowing her head imperceptibly towards Andromeda before looking back at Teddy.

"I think she has kept her distance, patiently." Andromeda said, looking at his mother. "Let's not test her patience. She wasn't the brat of the household for no reason."

"I can't believe mum could ever be a brat." Draco said, watching his mother make his way towards them, Teddy in tow.

"Potter knows?" Draco asked, eyeing Weasley.

"He knows something went wrong." Andromeda replied, "But certain things are best left alone and he understands that."

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward to cup his cheek.

"A little sore, nothing unbearable." He replied just as calmly.

"The healers say you would be up and about in no time."

"Thank Salazar."

"Indeed." Narcissa replied smiling at him.

To an outsider this entire exchange would look extremely formal. Narcissa's straight back, as she leaned forward to her son. The lofty exchange of words hardly spelled mother-son relationship. But had one looked closely they would have seen her apology and subsequent relief at being forgiven in her eyes. Purebloods of their stature were trained to communicate through looks. Looks that were exchanged between Andromeda and Narcissa of forgiveness and gratitude, of amusement as Astoria walked in and tried to hide her disappointment at not finding Draco alone, of sly understanding as the two witches suddenly craved tea and ushered Weasley and Teddy out in a hurry.

"Hey." Astoria said softly as she came to stand near his bed, rocking on her heels.

"Hi." He replied, extending his hand to pull her to his bed.

She gave in without any argument. He tugged at her arm, urging her to come close enough for him to wind his arm around her waist.

"You know don't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded, not breaking eye contact with him.

"And you still don't hate me? I killed an innocent man."

"You saved a good man from unnecessary humiliation and grief." She said, "You saved the only thing he had, his dignity."

"I can't forgive it." He said swallowing hard.

"I returned to school that morning, before the final battle and got stuck in a duel." She said, "I sent a stunning spell his way, quite sure that it wasn't powerful enough. But the stunner slipped through his defences and hit him on the chest, throwing him against a wall that crumbled. That man died instantly. Am I bad person?"

Draco shook his head. "But-"

"We both reacted the best way we could. I am sure he was grateful for everything."

"I know." He muttered, his fingers splaying on her stomach. "Stop torturing yourself. Its not your fault."

Astoria nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. She knew he was not just talking about the man she accidentally killed, he was also talking about the child she unwittingly lost. He fingers tightened around her stomach in a comforting sort of way.

"And don't you ever threaten me with death again." He said quietly, his glare communicating his anger.

She nodded, focusing on the possessive way his hand curled around her stomach. She stroked his hand, he felt like home.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I know."

"You are supposed to say you love me too, you prat." She said smacking his arm.

"What's the point in stating the obvious?" Draco asked rubbing his arm. "And you will pay for this Greengrass, wait till I get out of here."

"Can't wait." She scoffed, giving him a lecherous grin.

"Can't you think of something else for one second?" He asked amused.

"Tell me you weren't thinking of the same thing when you threatened me." She challenged.

"Bloody bloodtraitor smartass." Draco muttered.

"That's a new one." Astoria laughed. "I would have to think of a creative comeback."

"No, you don't." Draco said, "That's my come back for drama king."

"But that wasn't my witty best!"

"Accept defeat then." He teased playfully, tickling her sides.

She grinned as she leaned towards him, "Never." She whispered, her face inches from his.

His eyes flew to her mouth, how long had it been since he had kissed her? He looked into her blue eyes, they danced with mischief.

"Someday soon, I promise." He whispered, against her lips.

"Stop talking." She snapped, "You could better things with-mmph…"

He pressed her body to his, one hand cupping the back of her neck. She let out a muffled moan, bracing her weight on one hand as she slipped the fingers of the other in his hair.

"I see someone is living their teenage fantasy." Blaise's amused voice called from somewhere, making them jump apart in embarrassment.

"Go away, Zabini." Draco grumbled, his arm still wrapped around Astoria's waist.

"And how do you know he hasn't done this before?" Astoria asked with a wide smirk.

"Tori!" Draco groaned.

"If that is true, I am impressed." Blaise replied. "Maybe you should talk to Tracey."

"I don't want to hear this." Draco said loudly. Astoria laughed.

"No, seriously, please convince her that snarguffling at workplace is not such a bad thing."

"Is that what you children call it these days?" Astoria asked amused.

"No," Draco said firmly, "The prat likes making random words up when he is happy."

"The prat also brought you some minced pie that Tracey made especially for you." Blaise said amusedly.

"Are you sure about him?" He asked Astoria, nodding carelessly in Draco's direction, "He is awful lot like the Grinch that stole Christmas."

"The what?" Astoria asked.

"Muggle reference." Blaise said as he dodged a flying pillow from Draco. "Do you even know what the Grinch is, Malfoy?"

"No." Draco replied, "But if you are calling me that name, it must be something horrendous."

"True." Blaise said, dragging his chair to Draco's side. "So, how are you?"

"Not dead, yet." Draco answered, wincing slightly as Astoria smacked his arm. "Merlin, Woman!"

"Blaise," Astoria said, "Will you stay with him? I have to go see a patient on the third floor."

"When did you get a call for that?" Draco asked, tugging at her hand, ignoring Blaise who had pulled out a magazine and was reading it industriously.

"Just now." Astoria said, showing him a lime green band on her wrist which was flashing the ward number and floor in red.

Draco sighed, letting her go.

"So," Blaise said as Astoria walked to the door. "When will they-"

"Don't give me that look." Astoria cried, rushing back to Draco's side from the door and giving him a kiss. "I won't be able to walk away." She said, kissing his lips softly.

"Then don't go." He whispered holding on to her.

Blaise cleared his throat and muttered something about going to the cafeteria. Draco grabbed Astoria's face and kissed her greedily.

"I have to go." She moaned, as he sucked near the base of her ear.

"You don't have to do anything." He whispered huskily nibbling at her ear lobe. She moaned, burying her face on his shoulder. His hands lazily, traced the length of her back as his other hand slipped under the folds of her robes. He traced the hem of the blouse she wore underneath, letting one finger slip in and trace an arc on her skin. Her hand contracted on his chest as she sucked in a breath.

The band on her wrist gave a loud wail and Astoria jumped. "I have to go." She whispered, giving him a longing look before hurrying away.

Draco frowned at the ceiling.

"I am banning all sorts of alarms from the Manor." He said loudly, as Blaise took his seat.

"Even the security ones?"

"Yes."

Blaise shrugged, "So, when are they letting you out?"

"Not soon enough." Draco groaned, throwing another pillow at Blaise for laughing.

 **AN: So, I am sorry for not updating sooner but between my job, a gall bladder removal operation, fiance and wedding preparations, which is now only a month away I haven't been feeling too creative. He is a Gryffindor, I am a Ravenclaw. All of us know who is marrying in the better house- brains before brawn, always.**

 **Anyway, leave your reviews, let me know what you think about this chapter. Maybe it was less angst than the previous one but I can't really feel any angst when I am so bloody happy, freaked out and gobsmacked.**

 **If you are new here and you like the story, don't forget to follow/fav us.**

 **I promise, I am one of the better uploaders. I upload frequently, not as frequently as I would have liked to but I do upload frequently enough.**

 **Can't wait to hear from you. Top 3 favourite reviewers would get a PM and a question each, you could ask about anything that I have planned for this fic or any other fic and I will answer honestly. Cool?**

 **Waiting to hear from you.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much Love,**

 **The fishes.**


End file.
